Real World Games
This page lists real world games not created by Hotchoc26. Also look at the Mapp Games board game series created by Hotchoc26 and a list of games inspired by the real world. Dice Games Traditional Games Farkle - A dice game based on luck of the dice where players roll six 6 sided dice and earn points depending on the outcome and keeping select dice. A farkle occurs when no dice can be used to score with and the player gains zero points for that round (read more). Yatzy - Similar to Farkle, Yahtzy (also Kniffel or Yahtzee) is a game where players score points by rolling five 6 sided dice and score depending on the outcome. Each turn players have to score in a category, even if it is zero (read more). Backgammon - Backgammon is a 2 player game involving gettng a player's 15 counters to their home and to 'bear off'. Gameplay involves rolling 2 dice and knocking opposing counters back home (read more). Ludo - Ludo is a dice game for up to 4 players where players get their 4 counters around a square board into their home, knocking players back home as they go along (read more). Halma - A 2-4 player game where each player tries to get their counters to the other side by jumping over the counters (read more). The Hamburger Game - A game of memory and luck where players go around the board collecting hamburger ingredients as well as stealing from other players (read more). Beetle Drive - A dice game where 2 or more players roll the dice to add parts of their beetle, and the first to complete their beetle wins (read more). Lego Games In 2011, the Lego Company created a series of board games made entirely of Lego bricks. Players can build the board, the dice and even customize the rules of gameplay. Here is a list of some of the Lego games I own: *Minotaurus *Ramses' Pyramind *Race 3000 *Atlantis *Lego Champion *Ninjago: The Board Game *Harry Potter: The Board Game Computer Games Flash Games *Tank Trouble - A multiplayer flash game where players drive a tank around an arena and try to shoot the other player(s), along with power-ups to help them along. MMORPGs *Runescape - An MMORPG where players level various skills, buy and sell items, play mini games, complete challenges, and more. Apps *Subway Surfers - A free app from Apple's App Store, where a player is on the run from a policeman, collecting coins and other items through a subway *Temple Run - A free app from Apple's App Store similar to Subway Surfers, except the player is running from creatures in a temple scenario PlayStation Games PlayStation 1 *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Croc *Croc 2 *Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer *Army Men 3D *Small Soldiers *Wip3out *Crash Bandicoot Playstation 2 *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Crash Nitro Kart *Crash Twin Sanity *EyeToy Play *Transformers *Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness *Tomb Raider: Legend *Buzz Junior: Jungle Party *Buzz Junior: Monster Rumble *Buzz Junior: RoboJam *Buzz Junior: Dino Dash Other Games Game Shows *Pointless *Catchphrase *The Chase *Take on the Twisters (NEW) *In The Grid *Deal or No Deal? *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? *Goldenballs *The Cube *The Million Pound Drop *Tipping Point *Red or Black? *101 Ways to Leave a Game Show *Total Wipeout *Blockbusters *Perfection *The Weakest Link *Dirty Money *Hole in the Wall *Countdown Category:Games Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Real World Games